1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bill or paper money processor in which inserted bills or paper moneys are discriminated between true and false bills and the true bills are pushed in a paper money accommodation box as accumulated therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, such a machine for handling paper moneys as a vending machine includes a body into which installed is a paper money processor for discriminating whether an inserted paper money is genuine or false and accepting and accumulating only the paper money regarded as genuine.
Such a paper money processor is roughly comprised of a paper money transporter section for feeding a paper money inserted through a paper money insert slot into the interior of the machine, a data reading section for reading data for discrimination of whether the transported paper money is genuine or false, a paper money accommodation section having pushing means for pushing the carried paper money into a paper money accommodation box for its accumulative accommodation, and a driver section for transmitting driving forces to the pushing means and the paper money transporter section.
The driver section of the prior art paper money processor for transmitting driving forces to the pushing means and the paper money transporter section includes a first driving motor for driving only the aforementioned paper money transporter section and a second driving motor for driving only the pushing means for pushing the fed paper money into the paper money accommodation box.
In the above paper money processor, however, the driver section for transmitting driving forces to the pushing means and paper money transporter section requires the separate first and second driving motors for driving the paper money transporter section and for driving the pushing means, which results in that not only the structure of the paper money processor becomes complicated and high in the manufacturing cost but also a space for disposing the two motors is necessary, thus hindering the realization of a compact paper money processor.
There has been suggested a paper money processor which uses a single motor to transport an inserted paper money and to drive pushing means, thus making small in size. This paper money processor includes power transmission means for transmitting forward and reverse rotational torques or forces of the single motor to a paper money transporter section and when it is desired to reversely rotate the motor, for transmitting the rotational force to the pushing means.
With such an arrangement as mentioned above, when it is desired to rotate the motor reversely, the rotational force of the motor can be transmitted to the pushing means. However, the reverse rotation of the motor causes the paper money transporter section to also be driven in such a direction as to return or repay an inserted paper money, which results in that, when the inserted paper money is transported up to an unreturnable position, e.g., to a position downstream a paper money pull-out prevention lever and when the paper money transporter section is also driven in such a direction as to return the paper money, this causes paper money jamming to take place at the paper money pull-out prevention lever position, thus hindering proper operation of the paper money processor.